Blizzardstream's Hope
by Steve the Icecube
Summary: Follow the story of Blizzardstream through his whole life, as hurt and change stalks him forever.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey guys! This is my family of cats. They all have a story, and they are generally quite tragic, as warriors goes, but they all get something good in their lives.

Disclaimer: The whole idea of Warrior Cats belongs to Erin Hunter. However, every single character is mine. If it looks like I copied a cat, I didn't.

Anyway, I'll start at the beginning, with my first cat, Blizzardstream.

Sugarbreeze POV

"Argh!" The horrible sounds of Mistear's kitting ran through the camp like a Twoleg monster on a snowy Thunderpath. It was sudden and loud, but left immediately. Mistear had died, and to think it was meant to be a great day...

_Flashback_

"_Sugarbreeze!" Mistear called across WindClan camp. The cream tabby looked up at her friend, smiling at her apparent joy. She had obviously had some news to do with Greatstar, Mistear's mate. "You'll never guess!" She smiled widely_

"_What?" Mistear's smile widened more._

"_I'm having kits!" She looked so happy. "They'll be here in just 2 moons!"_

"_That's great for you." I smiled fondly at my 4 moon old kits. 3 of them; Flamekit, Redkit and Patchkit. Their father was Brightfur, the deputy. These kits that Mistear was having were the kits of Greatstar, our leader. It would be a happy time when they were born. New kits after 3 new apprentices was a good omen from StarClan._

_End flashback_

I never even got to say what a good friend she was, and she died. It was so unfair, that these kits would have no mother, no queen. It just wasn't fair

Greatstar POV

I rushed into camp after patrol. We were a bit late back from the patrol that left at sunhigh, and we knew the clan would be worried. I was also eager to see Mistear again. She was carrying my kits, and they would be born any day now.

When we entered the clearing, everyone was silent. There was no frantic bustle of worried cats because we were late; it was just everyone standing outside the Medicine cat's den. I wonder what had happened that would make everyone so anxious to see Stoneheart.

"Greatstar, Greatstar!" Sugarbreeze came running out of Stoneheart's den, tears streaming from her eyes. Had one of her kits died? "What happened, Sugarbreeze?" She sobbed some more. I leaned down and licked her side comfortingly. "It was so sudden! She went to his den to have her kits-"

"What?" I panicked slightly. Having kits! Mistear must have had her kits, and something had gone wrong! I yowled in pain and shock. I saw, amidst my pain, Stoneheart come out of his den, with Brightfur. Sugarbreeze exchanged a few words with Brightfur, then took a small bundle from his mouth, and carried it to the Nursery. Stoneheart followed, and then Brightfur. What was it? Were they carrying _my_ kits to the Nursery?


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Guess how many people read the latest chapter. 18. Guess how many reviewed! None. Please review guys!

1 week later

3rd Person POV

Sugarbreeze had agreed to nurse Mistear's kits. Most of the clan were slowly getting over their loss. Only 4 cats were still missing her terribly, and 3 kits. Of course, Mistear was missed by her mother and father, who were still grieving. Leafpath, her mother, had retired to being an elder. Redclaw, her father, was mourning but was still okay. Sugarbreeze missed her best friend terribly, but was glad that her friend's kits had survived.

Greatstar, however, was taking it the worst. He had given into his grief, and was going slightly mad. Sugarbreeze suspected he had taken one of his lives on a long hunting trip he took alone. He was constantly, when not doing his leader duties, with his kits or his mate's grave.

However, one happy thing had occurred. The three kits had their names now. The first kit was Crispkit. He looked a lot like Greatstar, with a crisp white coat and a large stature. He would most likely be a great warrior.

The second kit was Beechkit. She was a deep brown colour, with a grey speckling on her ears. She was a direct copy of her mother. She seemed quite lean for a kit, and she would probably be a great hunter.

The final, youngest kit was Blizzardkit. He was very lucky to be alive, because he had been rescued from his mother after she died. He was a white kit, like his brother, but had a colour of his tail just like Mistear's.

They were all very cute kits, but strong too. They would easily make it through their first leaf-bare, and become apprentices in 6 moons. At least, that is what Sugarbreeze hoped, otherwise Greatstar would have nothing left to live for and take the rest of his lives, which were consequently only 2.

AN: I know that Blizzardstream sounds a bit like a girl's name, but I like it. Could you give me feedback, please? I am a bit stuck for what the kits could do when they are little.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: This chapter is devoted to 2 people: One of my best friends who helped me get through a plot problem, and my reviewer, Silver Sakura-hime.

Here come Chapter 3; the lives of the three orphans as kits.

Sugarbreeze POV

I was right. All three of the strong little kits survived their first leaf-bare and made it to 4 moons old. Their eyes were now open, and they were very accomplished at walking around and playing with other kits. They were bright bundles of fur, who would lose the fluffiness in the next 2 moons before they became apprentices. Greatstar was doing well, but he would probably retire before his kits became apprentices. But other than that, he was doing very well.

Crispkit POV

I don't understand why we have to stay inside the nursery all the time! It's so unfair! Spotkit is out all the time, playing with that apprentice Redpaw. I'm only half a moon younger than Spotkit! I bet my real mum would let us out loads. Sugarbreeze says she was a really good cat.

Beechkit POV

Uh oh. Crispkit's got that look again. You know, the 'Sugarbreeze is a rubbish queen compared to our mum' look. I wish he didn't do that. We owe our lives to Sugarbreeze; she suckled us when we were helpless, no other queens could do it, because they all had too many kits to manage us. I know that one day he'll tell her his thoughts and Sugarbreeze will lose the will to have any more kits. I walked up to Crispkit. "Crispkit, you've got to stop doing this! It's not fair on Sugarbreeze!"

"It _is_ fair though. What I say is the truth, and you know it, Beechkit!" He puffed his chest out defiantly. "It isn't fair, Crispkit." Said a shaky voice from inside a pile of leaves.

Blizzardkit POV

I was in for it now. Crispkit is so unfair to everyone; he thinks he's the best. He's most unfair to Sugarbreeze "What gives you right to question me?" Oh, StarClan. He is so big headed. Just because he got me in here and hiding earlier. "Well, I don't care. Blizzardkit is right. So go away and leave him alone!" I peeked out of the leaves to see my best friend Tawnykit standing up for me.

Tawnykit is half a moon younger than me, and we just play well together. She makes me smile so much. Crispkit stalked away to the back of the den, and I got out of the leaves.

AN: Yay, nice ending to a chapter! :D


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hey guys! Even though I only have 1 review, I know you are reading this. This chapter is Crispkit, Beechkit and Blizzardkit's apprenticing.

Sugarbreeze POV

"I can't wait to be an apprentice tonight! I'll be the best warrior there is, and I bet you two that I'll beat you no problem!" Ah, Crispkit. I have no idea where he gets his arrogance from.

"I think he'll be the best too, he is so much stronger than you two. He will be almost as good as me!" Oh, now I see. He gets it from his uncle, Bluetail. I think that Mistear would have got some of it out of him, but I am no good at that kind of thing. I love these kits too much to spoil their dreams.

I'm sad today. These kits will leave this den forever, and I will for many moons until I decide to have another litter with Brightfur. I smiled softly at the kits. I knew that they will all be great warriors. They had the makings of fighters and hunters evident in their bodies already.

**A little while later...**

3rd Person POV

"Crispkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Crisppaw. Your mentor will be Flameheart. I hope Flameheart will pass down all he knows on to you." Greatstar paused "Flameheart, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Greystorm, and you have shown yourself to be brave and steadfast. You will be the mentor of Crisppaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Crisppaw." Crisppaw then touched noses with Flameheart, and went to join the crowd.

"Beechkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Beechpaw. Your mentor will be Patchpelt. I hope Patchpelt will pass down all she knows on to you. Patchpelt, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Darktail, and you have shown yourself to be caring and loyal. You will be the mentor of Beechpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Beechpaw." Beechpaw also touched noses with Patchpelt, and went to join the crowd.

Then, finally, was Blizzardkit. "Blizzardkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Blizzardpaw. Your mentor will be Brightfur. I hope Brightfur will pass down all he knows on to you." Greatstar paused "Brightfur, you are ready to take on another apprentice. You have received excellent training from Bluetail, and have trained Darktail. You have shown yourself to be Loyal and swift. You will be the mentor of Blizzardpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Blizzardpaw." Blizzardpaw then touched noses with Brightfur, and went to join the crowd as it dispersed.

"An apprentice at last!" Crisppaw boasted. "Though it's not fair you got the best mentor, Blizzardpaw."

"I don't care, Crisppaw. I just want to go to sleep so I can get good training tomorrow." Blizzardpaw then ran ahead to the apprentice den and lay down to sleep next to Spotpaw.

AN: So, do any of you know my shameful secret that happened this chapter? Well there were two. Please, please, please give feedback! I don't even care if it's a flame! By the way, this is just under a whole page. Literally, the AN is on the second page, but the story is on the first.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey guys! Thanks to my 2 reviewers!**

This is a chapter about the lives of Crisppaw, Beechpaw and Blizzardpaw before a big event that will happen next chapter.

Blizzardpaw POV

I woke up to light coming through the roof of the apprentice den. Today was my first day as an apprentice. An apprentice of the deputy! I got up and stretched my legs, before going out to the small clearing where the apprentices wait for their mentors to come and get them.

"Blizzardpaw! Blizzardpaw!" I looked around. "Rosestripe let me out of the den to come and see you!" It was Tawnykit

"Good for you. You'll be following me up here soon!"

"Yeah, just more than quarter of a moon. You'll be way ahead of me by then!"

"No I won't, silly. That will only be enough time for me to learn all the boundaries and a little bit of hunting."

"Speak for yourself! Bye!" She ran off. I smiled.

"See you later!"

"You two seem like good friends." Said a deep purr behind me

"Brightfur!" I said in surprise, scratching my paws on the ground. "You surprised me!"

"Do not let young Tawnykit get in the way of your training, Blizzardpaw."

"I won't, I promise!"

"Good. Today we will be touring the boundaries, and going to Fourtrees to show you the scents of the other Clans."

"Okay!"

I followed Brightfur out of camp. "In Newleaf, lots of birds nest in these cliffs. But you have to be careful climbing them, as if you fall, you may shatter a leg bone." We walked on. "On these moors, we can catch rabbit and hare. You need to be fast to catch them." As we reached the edge of our territory, I caught a scent of something sour. "Along this way is the Thunderpath. When you cross that, you can make your way to the Mooncave, where we contact StarClan. Watch out for the monsters. They carry Twolegs in their bellies, but never leave the Thunderpath."

Finally, we went to Fourtrees. Beechpaw was there with Patchpelt. "Hello, Patchpelt, Beechpaw." Brightfur said. "Oh, hello, Brightfur. I see you are bringing Blizzardpaw here. To smell the other Clans, I suppose?"

"Yes, we are. Blizzardpaw, smell to the right." I did.

"Yuck! It's strong and a bit sour!"

"Indeed. That is RiverClan scent. Now sniff to the left." I did that, too, but I was prepared this time.

"This one is bitter. ShadowClan? Like the Thunderpath?"

"Yes, good job. They smell of the Thunderpath. They are vicious and good warriors. Now sniff the last one." I did that.

"That would be ThunderClan, right?"

"Yes, it is. Memorize all the scents. We will go to camp now."

**The next day...**

"Remember, the rabbits and hares can hear you well. You must be fast to catch them. The birds can fly, so be careful where you leap. Be one step ahead of them."

"Okay!" I said. I got into my hunter's crouch, and crept forward quietly. When I was a bird's length from the rabbit, I pounced, and dealt a swift bite to the neck. "Good job!" Brightfur said. "Now, burying prey is important, encase the hawks in the area see the fresh kill, and take it. You just dig a shallow hole and scrape the dirt over it." I did exactly what he said. "Good, though you should probably dig it a little deeper. Another Clan could see that if they decided to search for prey here."

"Okay"

"Now we will catch a bird or two, so you know how to catch them. To approach a bird, you must move slowly as not to alert it to your presence." I did as he said, but then stepped on a twig, and the bird flew away. We moved on slightly, following another bird's scent, and I tried again. This time, I was watching where I was going, and I caught the little bird. "Good." Brightfur commented "But your leap was a little wonky, and you almost crossed into RiverClan territory."

"Oh. I was concentrating on the bird."

"Exactly. Well, let's get your prey and go back to camp. Take it straight to Rosestripe."

**AN: Well, there you go. Blizzardpaw as an apprentice, just a small insight. The next chapter will take place 2 moons later.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: This is quite a short chapter, but it is very, very, very important!**

Tawnypaw POV

I've been an apprentice for 2 and a half moons now. I'm really enjoying it. I often train with Blizzardpaw and Beechpaw, though they're quite a bit ahead of me. They're having their assessments soon, and they've travelled to the Moonstone with Brightstar, when he got his nine lives.

Crisppaw is taking a bit longer. He's a bit arrogant, and for a half moon, he had to clear out the elders, so his training was set back.

"ThunderClan are attacking!" It was Beechpaw! She had been hunting by herself!

I rushed out of the apprentice den, to see all the warriors getting ready to face ThunderClan, Blizzardpaw was guarding the nursery. I ran over to join him.

Then, quick as anything, ThunderClan burst into our camp. "Give us the warriors that are rightfully ours!" One shouted, as she lunged towards me and Blizzardpaw.

"What do you mean?" I yowled to her, fighting her madly, trying to keep up with her speed.

"My best friend had kits about 9 moons ago! We want them, as she lived in our Clan for her whole life, except the few moons she carried the kits!"

"Who was the mother?" Blizzardpaw yowled, coming to my rescue by biting her neck.

"Mistear!" Blizzardpaw stopped dead. The she cat managed to grab his front right leg, and she clawed and twisted it. "Wait, you're one of her kits?"

"One of her 3 kits, yes! You just hurt him badly!" Beechpaw jumped onto the cat's back, seemingly out of nowhere. "Tell me who you are, now!"

"I-I'm Whitestreak!" She trembled against the force of mine and Beechpaw's anger.

"ThunderClan, retreat!" Came the shout of Darkstar. I sighed in relief as ThunderClan left our camp. Then a yowl sounded from behind the nursery.

It was Sugarbreeze. "Blizzardpaw!" She yowled. "Quick, Tawnypaw! Get Stoneheart!" She shouted.

"Stoneheart!" I called, as I rushed towards his den.

"Coming!" He yowled.

**Roughly 10 minutes later...**

"Tawnypaw, you can come in now." Stoneheart said. I entered the den. Inside, there were 2 warriors, and of course Blizzardpaw. I rushed over to him. His injured leg was covered in a poultice of some kind, with spider webs wrapped around it. "Are you okay Blizzardpaw?" I asked

"Never been better." He groaned.

"Stop that!" I patted his face with my paws "Tell me the truth. How long till you recover?"

"Sorry, Tawnypaw." Blizzardpaw said, his head low.

"What is it? Please!" I yowled quietly

"I can't recover. Whitestreak pulled half of the nerves out of my leg."

**AN: Ooh! I have no idea whether you have nerves in your legs. I presume cats do.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: This chapter is for you guys who reviewed! So this comes early!**

Tawnypaw POV

"_I can't recover. Whitestreak pulled half of the nerves out of my leg."_

These words went round in my head for the rest of the day. I couldn't concentrate on hunting, or training, or talking to anyone. I was speculating what would happen to Blizzardpaw. What would happen now he can't provide food for the Clan? Will Brightstar kill him? Dump him somewhere? Give him to rogues? Use him as bait? I shuddered. "Tawnypaw!" Sugarbreeze shouted. "You aren't concentrating on the patrol!"

"What?" I asked, snapping out of my thoughts.

"See what I mean? You can go now. You're just holding us up. Go and see Blizzardpaw." I turned to leave. "Thank you!" I whispered as I passed her. Sugarbreeze smiled at me warmly.

**Back at camp...**

I sat with Blizzardpaw for ages while he was asleep. The den darkened around me. "Tawnypaw, you need to eat." Stoneheart said gently. "There isn't any point waiting with Blizzardpaw. He isn't going to wake up any time soon." I sighed.

"'M hungry." Came a moan from Blizzardpaw's nest. I shot a glance at Stoneheart. Stoneheart smiled. "Don't worry. I'll get a rabbit for us to share." I said.

Out in the clearing, almost everyone was finishing their meal. They all stared at me enquiringly. I ignored them, and went to the pile. I picked out a nice rabbit that I caught earlier. I knew this was mine because I failed at killing it the first time, so it had two bites on its neck.

Blizzardpaw and I shared the fresh kill in silence. He seemed to be thinking about something. "Blizzardpaw, what's up?"

"The roof of the den." He purred in amusement.

"No, silly! What's bothering you?"

"Well..." Blizzardpaw paused "It-It's about my injury."

"What is it? Get on with it, for StarClan's sake!"

"All right, all right. Stoneheart said that because I can't become a warrior, I could be his apprentice."

"Really? That's great!" Blizzardpaw's face fell.

"So I would be a better medicine cat than a warrior?"

"No! That's not true! Stoneheart needs an apprentice anyway. He's getting on a bit, you know? I... I thought you were going to die!"

"Tawnypaw... Thanks. For caring." He glanced outside "You better get back to your den. It's late, and I'm not leaving here anytime soon" He winced in pain.

"Fine. I'll go. Night Blizzardpaw!"

"Night Tawnypaw."

I left the den, sadness filling me. I had no idea why.

**AN: So, Blizzardpaw is going to be a med apprentice. I'm going to have to copy the ceremony off the wiki...**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: A lot of this was copied from the Warriors Wiki.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors. Whitestreak belongs to Breezie. All of the rest belong to me.**

Blizzardpaw POV

Today was my new apprentice ceremony. Tonight I would go to the Moonstone.

"Would all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the Highrock!" Brightstar called. I took my place near the base of the rock. "As you know, ThunderClan attacked our camp a few days ago. They did no damage, except for crippling Blizzardpaw. He has agreed to become Stoneheart's apprentice."

I stepped up to the rock with Stoneheart. My heart was thudding and I felt a bit ill. "Don't worry, Blizzardpaw." He muttered "You'll still be able to climb the rock with your leg." He had completely misunderstood why I was shifting my weight around. _I_ had no idea, but I knew it wasn't that. I leaped up onto the rock, stumbling a little.

"Cats of WindClan, as you know, I will not be around forever. So it's time I took on an apprentice. I have chosen a cat who has shown patience and intelligence. Your next medicine cat will be Blizzardpaw." Stoneheart began the age-old ceremony

"Blizzardpaw, do you accept the post of apprentice to Stoneheart?" Brightstar's words were full of regret.

"I do."

"Then at the half moon, you will travel to the Moonstone to be accepted by StarClan before the other medicine cats."

"The good wishes of all WindClan will go with you." Brightstar closed his eyes, accepting that I was no longer his apprentice, whom he had trained for many moons. My heart felt heavy. Should I have thought on this more? I could have done something else. I-...

**AN: I'm sorry this took so long. Poor Blizzardpaw... You guys know what's bothering Blizzardpaw? 'Cause I do!**

**R&R Please!**


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry, guys.

I won't be updating for ages, as I have chosen to work really hard in school and on my original novel.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Again, sorry this took so long. There is a bit of emotion in this chapter, sadness, mainly.**

**If you read this, please do not read 12 Months Can Change A Lot, as it has many spoilers for this.**

_Blizzardpaw POV_

That evening, just as the sun was setting, I left the medicine den with Stoneheart to go to the Moonstone. Crisppaw and Beechpaw were sharing a rabbit, and Sugarbreeze and Brightstar were sharing tongues near the nursery. I noticed Sugarbreeze was getting plump again with Brightstar's kits. Would I be there at the birth of them? It would be my first.

Tawnypaw was eating alone, looking sadly at me. Then it hit me. Me and Tawnypaw would no longer be best friends as we were. She would most likely get her warrior name before me. She could have a mate, I couldn't. We would never share that closeness that was almost kinship again. I smiled and flicked my tail at her, as I couldn't stop, really. We were already going to be a bit late.

The bitter aftertaste of the travelling herbs still hang in my mouth. Ugh.

I left camp, leaving my time as a warrior apprentice behind forever.

By the time we reached Fourtrees, all the other medicine cats were already there. Snowpelt was first to notice us, the blind RiverClan medicine cat. "Stoneheart's here with another cat!" He called.

"About time..." Grumbled Robinpaw, the ThunderClan medicine cat apprentice. Stoneheart had told me about each one of them.

Snowpelt, a young white tom, his mentor died only a moon ago. He doesn't have an apprentice yet, but he doesn't really need one.

Briarwing is the ThunderClan medicine cat. She's a dappled brown and grey cat. She's in the middle of her medicine cat post, and training her apprentice Robinpaw.

Robinpaw is a dark brown tom, a couple of moons away from completing his training.

And finally, Willowpool is the ShadowClan medicine cat. Pure light grey, but very old. Her apprentice died very recently, and she really needs another one.

"Robinpaw! Be polite to Stoneheart's apprentice!" Briarwing said sternly.

As we padded into sight, Willowpool smiled encouragingly at me. "This is Blizzardpaw." Stoneheart said "He lost a tendon in his leg a couple of days ago, and it won't heal, as it is gone. That's what slowed us down, the wound isn't fully healed." He never mentioned how I got the injury, but Briarwing looked sharply at Robinpaw.

"Anyway!" Snowpelt said "We should go now. You can talk along the way, Blizzardpaw." We all nodded and set off back into WindClan territory.

We met a patrol right on the edge of our territory; Crisppaw, Flameheart and Brightstar. Brightstar nodded respectfully to the party of cats, and they went on their way.

I found it hard crossing the Thunderpath, but I crossed safely. The rocks up to Mothermouth were also hard, but I made it with some help from Robinpaw. I had never actually been inside the cave, just waited outside, and it surprised me how dark and twisting it was. Stoneheart lay a tail on my shoulder, and led me through.

When the moonlight hit the Moonstone, I was momentarily blinded with the light. It was amazing, just beautiful. It glowed brightly, and in the eerie light, we all positioned ourselves around the rock in a circle.

"Blizzardpaw, is it your wish to enter the mysteries of StarClan as a medicine cat?" Stoneheart asked

I swallowed _You can deny this now! Just say no!_ My mind shouted. I took a breath in "It is."

"Then come forward." I stepped forward "Warriors of StarClan, I present you with this apprentice. He has chosen the path of a medicine cat. Grant him your wisdom and insight so that he may understand your ways and heal his Clan in accordance with your will." He turned to me and whispered "Touch your nose to the Moonstone." I did, and felt sleep overcome me.

**AN: I hope you like it! I do not own warriors. The characters all belong to me, and the ceremony was taken straight from the wiki.**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Sorry this took so long...**

Blizzardpaw POV

_I opened my eyes to a bright, starry forest. Many cats sat around, smiling at me. Stars covered their pelts. I must be in StarClan!_

_A brown and grey starry she-cat padded up to me "Welcome to StarClan, young one." She mewed_

_"Who are you? You look so much like Beechpaw!"_

_"That I do. I'm Mistear, your mother."_

_"Really?" My mother? My father really loved her..._

_"Yes. Now, come closer." I stepped forward nervously, until we were touching._

_Suddenly, images flashed in my mind. A swollen river. Brown fur. A green herb, covered in water. A swollen river. A furious white face. A ripped claw. A swollen river. Flashing on and off, always coming back to the river. I stepped back, scared. "W-what was that?"_

_"That, Blizzardpaw," Mistear said kindly "Is your destiny."_

_"What does it mean?"_

_"I'm sorry." She said, her face sad "I can't tell you that, however much I want to. The only thing I can say is that you must always follow your heart, however hard it may be."_

_"Okay." I said earnestly._

_"Goodbye, my dear son. I will see you again." Mistear mewed, as everything faded to black._

I woke up to everyone's eyes on me. I stood up hurriedly, shaking my pelt. Willowlight chuckled. "Don't worry, Blizzardpaw. You aren't the last to wake up, though new apprentices usually are." She said, gesturing to the still sleeping Robinpaw.

"Well, if you're quite done making fun of my apprentice, we need to go." Stoneheart said, then added "Unless anyone needs to say something?"

"No, though I would like to apologize for my apprentice." Briarwing mewed "He interpreted a sign from StarClan just a few sunrises ago. It said to attack WindClan for the kits of Mistear. It may have been right, but neither Clan gained anything."

I nodded respectfully when everyone's eyes turned to me. Stoneheart nodded "Come on then, Blizzardpaw." I sighed and left mothermouth, Stoneheart's tail on my shoulder guiding me through once more.

The sun was rising by the time we reached camp again. I flopped down in my nest, my leg throbbing, and drifted off to sleep.

The medicine cat apprentice. Not a normal apprentice. I feel like I've lost so much.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Thanks for the review, person who doesn't even know the fandom :)**

**I've decided to bring Blizzardpaw in. He's so cute!**

**Blizzardpaw: I'm not cute! I'm an apprentice!**

**Me: A cripple medicine cat apprentice**

**Blizzardpaw: I- that's not fair!**

**Me: Still true!**

Blizzardpaw POV

"Blizzardpaw, see this?" Stoneheart was pointing to a small plant with white flowers. We were out collecting herbs on my first day of training.

"Yes."

"This is Coltsfoot. There isn't much in WindClan territory, but there's a whole clump in RiverClan. You pick it from the leaves, because that is what's needed. You use it to ease breathing, and it's useful for kits or elders who have greencough. How do you think we'd apply it?"

"Um, chew it?" I replied uncertainly

"Almost." Stoneheart mewed kindly "We chew it into a pulp, and the cat swallows it."

We moved on, not picking any until we had something to carry it in.

We stopped at Fourtrees, and Stoneheart told me that this is where we get leaves to carry herbs on. "Mainly from the ThunderClan kind of area. The leaves of Beech trees are very useful. He pointed to a tree with green leaves "This is good for putting herbs on, but if you can't come here due to Clan tensions, there are plenty of Copper Beech trees that would be good, though I prefer, and most patients prefer, to be able to see the herbs on the leaf, which is harder for dark herbs on dark leaves."

We picked several leaves from lower branches, and headed back to the few Coltsfoot plants that were near the river. I picked the leaves, and memorized the scent. "Remember, Blizzardpaw, when your sister hurt her pads on the trip back from Mothermouth?"

"Yes."

"You were there when I applied the herbs. What did I put on her pads?"

"Erm..." I can't remember. Was it... "Chervil?"

"No, though I put that on a few days later when the wound became infected. I used Coltsfoot to help first, though." I nodded.

We headed back slowly, my leg starting to throb. Stoneheart noticed my limp. "You can treat that when you get back. I'll tell you what to do, but you do it." I nodded, nervous. If I botched this up, I'd hurt myself.

"Will you do it if I go wrong?" I mewed anxiously. Stoneheart smiled.

"Think about that, Blizzardpaw. If Beechpaw was injured, or Tawnypaw, they'd feel the same way. Anxious about whether you could do it or not. That's why I won't correct you if you're wrong." I swallowed. Oh StarClan, why did you do this to me?

* * *

"Right, Blizzardpaw. Take some Comfrey Roots, those are the plants with purple flowers and black roots. Take the flower off." Stoneheart instructed "Good. Now chew the root."

I cringed at the taste "It tastes awful, I know. But it will soothe the pain of your wound. Now, place it on your leg." I did as he instructed. "Now, put some of those fuzzy balls, Catchweed, on. This will hold the poultice in place. Oh, and chew some of those Raspberry Leaves, they're a good painkiller."

I recognized the Raspberry, Stoneheart fed it to me the night I got the wound, and gave me one with a poppy seed a few nights ago too.

I went out into the clearing when Stoneheart told me to get some food. Tawnypaw called me over. "Hey, Blizzardpaw! Come and share with me!" She called, motioning to a plump pigeon.

"Who got that?" I asked curiously.

Tawnypaw leaned in and whispered to me "Crisp-paw took it from ThunderClan territory, but I'm not complaining. It's very nice." I smiled, and sat beside her to eat.


	13. Chapter 13

Blizzardpaw POV

I yawned as Stoneheart shook me awake. "Come on, Blizzardpaw, It's time to get up, it's dawn..."

I nodded and stood up. Stretching, my nose caught a drop of rain that had made it through the den roof.

Leaf-fall was here. Hopefully, bringing with it a final burst of growth of borage for Sugarbreeze's litter that was to come.

"Blizzardpaw, grab something to eat and we can go and collect some herbs. Get Crisp-paw to come with us."

I sighed. Why not Tawnypaw or Smallpaw? They were much better when it came to collecting herbs.

"Tawnypaw came yesterday and Smallpaw had moonhigh patrol. She's sleeping." Stoneheart said briskly, as if he read my mind.

I fluffed out my thin pelt and stepped into the rain.

The camp was still very slightly dark, clouds covering the thin dawn sunlight. A few warriors were in the clearing, and I saw an excited twitch of Beechpaw's tail as she headed out of camp. I paused for a moment and silently, Patchpelt followed her. Beechpaw's final assessment.

I sighed and turned towards the fresh kill pile, picking a small rabbit for myself. As I limped past, Spotpelt nodded his head to me. I smiled back and headed back into the semi-dry den, only to go back out again as I remembered what Stoneheart had asked of me.

"Crisp-paw!" I called softly into the apprentice den. His white head rose from his nest.

"Oh, Blizzardpaw, it's only you." He mewed, putting his head back down.

"No, Crisp-paw, you have to come and gather herbs with me and Stoneheart."

Crisp-paw sighed. "Do I have to?"

"Yes, you do. Just get a bit of fresh kill first, then we're leaving. I'll go and tell Flameheart where you're going."

He nodded grumpily as I left.

Fortunately for me, Flameheart was in the clearing, so I wouldn't have to wake him up. He seemed to be coming down from the guard perch, and he looked very tired. "Flameheart!" I mewed.

He looked up, blinking tiredness from his eyes. "Yes?" He mewed sleepily.

"Stoneheart and I are going to gather herbs. Do you mind if we take Crisp-paw to help?"

"I was hoping to take him hunting later."

"The herbs are mainly for Sugarbreeze." I added quickly.

Flameheart nodded "Sure, go take him."

**AN: For anyone who doesn't know, Flameheart is part of Sugarbreeze's second litter, along with Patchpelt and Redpaw, who died. Spotpelt is a few moons older than Blizzardpaw, and Smallpaw is Tawnypaw's littermate. Their mother is Rosestripe, and she is Sugarbreeze's first born.**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Thanks Lovepaw, Guest.**

**Your idea was interesting but I'm afraid I already have plans for Tawnypaw and Blizzardpaw of my own. It was a good scene but I'm afraid no rogues live near the Clans.**

I shared the rabbit quickly with Stoneheart, and got ready to leave. I gathered a few beech leaves to carry the herbs in, and padded out of the medicine cat den, Stoneheart following close behind me.

Crisp-paw scowled as we exited the den, and reluctantly came to join us.

"You eat anything?" I asked.

He grunted. "A shrew. If I'm not too laden with herbs, I'll catch something to take back."

The wet moorlands were annoying. My paws were sodden within a fox length of camp, and they sank into the damp, springy grass. Crisp-paw made a face, and started picking his paws up high.

"Where are we going?" He asked rudely.

"We're going up towards Highstones." Stoneheart replied mildly. "There's a good patch of catmint, and nearby some borage which Sugarbreeze will need."

I nodded. "Catmint for greencough and whitecough, borage for queens to help their milk and to help fever." I recited under my breath.

Crisp-paw looked at me weirdly.

"What? I was going through what the herbs are used for. It's the same as you saying that you'll bring some fresh-kill to camp."

He shrugged and ignored me, turning his attention back to the ground.

The ground got a little less muddy, and the ground sloped down. I caught a scent of the thunderpath, but Stoneheart veered away from it.

I scented the air once more, and caught a hint of the delicous scent that was catmint.

Up ahead of us, a sheltered cliff edge came into view. Right near the bottom, a rabbit nibbled on some leaves.

"That rabbit's mine!" Crisp-paw hissed, springing over towards the rabbit. My heart fell as I watched Crisp-paw chase the rabbit, with an elegance that comes only from a cat with four fully functioning legs.

He caught the rabbit, and brought it over. "Good catch." I mewed, looking at the leaves in the rabbit's mouth. "Stoneheart, that rabbit was eating catmint."

Stoneheart sighed. "Let's see what's left of it."

We padded over, and I looked in dismay at the patch of catmint.

Among dead leaves of catmint, and from the trees near the top of the cliff, lay only a few leaves of catmint. It still, thankfully, looked green and juicy.

"Crisp-paw, gather what's here." Stoneheart mewed "No dead leaves, please. I'm going with Blizzardpaw to find the borage."


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: This is one of several parts for The Liar and Honest. Happy Birthday!**

The moment Blizzardpaw got back to camp, he ran over to the medicine den before Brightstar could seek them out. He felt like he'd failed terribly.

He put the borage in his mouth down, putting it on the pile of borage.

He looked over to the catmint pile, and his heart sank. Only a few leaves, and then what Crisp-paw had brought.

"Stoneheart?" Blizzardpaw heard Brightstar ask his mentor. "Did you get any catmint?"

Stoneheart sighed. "A rabbit ate most of it. Crisp-paw caught it, and we have a little catmint. Not enough to see us through leafbare." He added the last bit in an undertone.

Brightstar sighed and nodded. Blizzardpaw heard his sister come into the clearing. "I did it!" She mewed triumphantly, her mouth full of a rabbit, a starling under her chin. "Blizzardpaw!"

He took a deep breath and came out of the medicine den. "That's great!" He mewed. "Presuming you passed your assessment, not murdered your mentor." He added good-humouredly, though he was devastated inside. He could have shared this moment with his sister.

"No, she's just carrying all the prey I caught." Beechpaw boasted.

True to her word, Patchpelt came into camp moments later, with another big, fat rabbit in her jaws. "Beechpaw did very well." She mewed, after dropping the catch on the fresh-kill pile. She flicked her apprentice with her tail.

"Go on, I'm sure that Bluetail, Leafpath and Redclaw would very much appreciate that rabbit." She mewed. "If they're in a good mood, they'll tell you something about your mother and father."

Beechpaw nodded eagerly and rushed off with her rabbit.

"Did your herb-gathering patrol go well?" Smallpaw asked, coming out of the nursery, moss in her claws.

I shook my head. "A rabbit got the catmint..." I looked down.

She smiled at me. "It isn't your fault, Blizzardpaw. Anything could have got it. The important thing is if you got the borage."

"Are you stupid?" Lionleap asked. "The important thing is the catmint."

* * *

"I, Brightstar, leader of WindClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn.

"Beechpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to defend and protect your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Beechpaw's mew sound clearly through the camp.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Beechpaw, from this moment you will be known as Beechnose. StarClan honours your skills and respect. We welcome you as a full warrior of WindClan."

"Beechnose! Beechnose!" I started the chant, and everyone quickly picked it up. I looked over to Crisp-paw, who was the last to cheer for her. Well, it could have been him up there too, but when it comes to his own ceremony, which will most likely be a half-moon after Tawnypaw and Smallpaw's, he'll be glad he isn't sharing the glory.

"As by ancient tradition, you will sit vigil and guard camp from nightfall until sunrise." Beechnose hopped off of the rock. "The cats who will be going to the Gathering tonight are Stoneheart, Owlfur, Flameheart, Patchpelt, Fallowstrike, Spotpelt, Blizzardpaw and Crisp-paw."

I heard Smallpaw groan, and Tawnypaw smiled comfortingly at her. "I'm not going either." She mewed.

* * *

The grass had a thin coating of frost on it as night fell, and my paws felt numb.

My pelt felt hot as someone threw an accusing glance at me. Crisp-paw seemed to have spread it around camp that it was my fault that there wouldn't be enough catmint for leafbare.

Beechnose was sitting in the middle of camp, her fur bunched up to keep herself warm.

We left camp, me trailing behind slightly with Fallowstrike. Stoneheart had instructed me to keep an eye on him, because his back was a bit stiff still from when he got clawed by a ThunderClan warrior.

The full moon was very high as we reached Fourtrees, though WindClan were second there, after ThunderClan.

The warriors of each Clan skirted around each other warily, and a hiss broke through the cold air every so often.

I worked my way round the clearing to where an apprentice was standing. Too late, I realized she was arguing with a cat older than her, who was ThunderClan. They didn't seem to notice me, but I hung back, only getting fractions of their conversation.

"But... battle... get over it." Came the apprentice's voice.

"Dawn... up... don't... word... trouble." Came the warrior's stern voice.

"Fur... boring!" The apprentice protested, turning tail on her mentor and promptly bumping into me. "Oh, sorry!" She mewed, jumping back in surprise.

"It's fine." I replied.

She looked curiously at me. "It shouldn't be. We're meant to be enemies."

"Well, it's not like I have four paws to claw you with."

"So you don't have paws to claw, but you do to walk. Not much of a warrior, are you?"

"I'm a medicine cat apprentice." I mewed cooly.

"Really? You look old enough to be a warrior. Stoneheart didn't have an apprentice _last _moon."

"No, but battles happen." I mewed.

"Oh, battles!" She mewed. "That's what Otterfur was after me for. _"Remember the battle!"_" She mocked, mimicking the tone of the warrior.

I laughed "I'm Blizzardpaw."

"Dawnpaw. You born in a blizzard or something?"

"I don't know. Cats don't talk about my birth."

"Want to join a new Clan?" Dawnpaw asked suddenly.

"What?"

"I said, do you want to join a new Clan? My mentor says that we couldn't live without the older warriors, and I'm trying to prove them wrong."

"But how?"

"I'm getting apprentices, young warriors who haven't been warriors for more than two moons and old kits who don't suckle anymore."

"I'm not sure..." I mewed uncertainly.

"You'd be the medicine cat. And you could have a mate." She added.

My mind instantly flashed to Tawnypaw. _No. You're a medicine cat apprentice. You can't have a mate._

"I'll do it."


	16. Chapter 16

"Tawnypaw?" I called into the apprentices den. My legs were aching, and I felt ready to collapse, but I had to tell her about Dawnpaw's idea.

Her head rose from her nest, and she looked over to me. She smiled. "Hey, Blizzardpaw. You want something, I guess?"

I nodded. "Can you come out of camp with me? I'll tell you when we get there."

She seemed confused, but she nodded, and carefully picked her way around Smallpaw, whose bushy tail was twitching as she slept. Tawnypaw giggled softly at her sister, and exited the den with me.

Beechnose looked half questioningly, half disappointedly at me and Tawnypaw as we left camp.

I snorted at her, and me and Tawnypaw walked through the moonlit moorland in silence, the only sound being the cold breeze stirring the grass and the soft, slightly uneven pawsteps of her and I.

Fourtrees loomed ahead of us, partially blocking out the light of the full moon, leaving mostly the stars to light our way to where Dawnpaw was gathering all the cats of the new Clan, to present the idea and plan for a moon's time, when we would start the Clan.

The moment we stepped into the clearing, eyes turned on me and Tawnypaw.

A dark brown tabby, one of the largest cats there, came to greet us.

"Hello." He mewed, giving me a slight smile. My eyes fell on his tail, which seemed short and stubby next to the other cats' tails. "I lost it in the battle." He growled in a deep voice.

"I lost my leg." I mewed back.

"And both of you are acting stupid." Dawnpaw mewed cheerily from across the clearing, where she was talking to two cats who looked a little young to be apprentices. "These are Lichenkit and Icekit. They're littermates."

They puffed out their chest fur proudly at their names. Lichenkit was a dark grey tabby she-kit with green eyes, and the smaller of the two. Icekit was a white and grey tabby tom, also with green eyes.

Dawnpaw leapt up onto a small rock, not the main rock for the Gathering, but the one that a lot of apprentices used to tell stories. "Come over here!" She mewed quietly to the few gathered cats and kits.

"This is where we will meet at moonhigh once every three sunrises to plan our new Clan. We make our own rules and stuff. First, though, we need to decide on a leader, deputy and medicine cat. Can all the warriors step forward please?"

Five cats stepped forward. The dark tabby, a ginger she-cat with long fur, a pale silver warrior with a black muzzle and tail tip, Another brown tabby, but sleeker than the other, and a grey, sleek she-cat.

"Now, please introduce yourselves, and I'll decide who would be the best leader and best deputy."

The dark tabby I argued with stepped forward first. "I'm Tigertail, of ThunderClan. I'm a great fighter, and lost my tail in a battle against WindClan. I'm okay at hunting, but Dawnpaw's better than me." He mewed.

The ginger she-cat stepped forward. "I'm Applefoot, also of ThunderClan. I'm a little older than Tigertail, but not by much. I'm a decent fighter and a good hunter, and I often lead hunting patrols."

The silver tom stepped forward. "I'm Stormpelt, of ShadowClan. I'm the oldest here and I'm a very good hunter, and good at tactics."

The other brown tabby stepped forward. "I'm Adderstripe, of RiverClan. I'm a good hunter and swimmer, and quite good at fighting."

Finally, the sleek she-cat stepped forward. "I'm Mistyheart, also of RiverClan. I'm a very good hunter and swimmer, but I'm not really interested in being a leader or deputy."

Dawnpaw nodded. "I think that Tigertail should be leader, and Applefoot deputy." She paused, then purred. "Not being Clan biased or anything."

Tawnypaw leaned over to me. "I think this is a great idea." She whispered.


	17. Chapter 17

"We'll meet again in two sunrises. If you can, start collecting things we could use to build our camp and dens, or collect herbs." Dawnpaw mewed. "Next time, we can get to know each other a bit more."

I nodded and waved my tail in farewell, padding back towards WindClan with Tawnypaw. The sun was yet to rise, but there was a threatening look to the sky, as if it was waiting to get us discovered.

We walked in silence, and I collapsed in my nest when we got back, glad for the soft moss and bracken, and underneath it some springy heather.

* * *

My eyes felt like they had only just closed when I was woken again. I sprang up to find that no one was there, which meant the sun must have woken me, or a noise outside. I looked out with horror to find that it was sunhigh. I'd slept most of the day!

Tawnypaw was walking around camp like there were weights in her paws. Smallpaw was beside her, looking at her sister with concern.

"Are you okay?" I heard her mew. "You've been tired all day."

Tawnypaw smiled. "I stayed up waiting for everyone to come back last night." She lied. It was a good lie, a believable one.

Tawnypaw's mentor, Goldenface, came over. "Tawnypaw, go and get to sleep. You've been dead on your paws all day, and I want you fresh for dawn patrol tomorrow." He mewed sternly, shooing his apprentice away.

I almost growled at him. How dare he treat Tawnypaw that way! Just because he hates Rosestripe doesn't mean he can give her a hard time!

But I held back and ignored Goldenface, instead padding over to Smallpaw. "Hi Smallpaw." I mewed.

She smiled "Hi, Blizzardpaw. You slept a long time."

I smiled sheepishly. "Yeah... I found it hard to sleep last night when we got back." I admitted, half truthfully. Because I hadn't gone to sleep when we got back. I went out again.

"Do you want to know where Stoneheart is?" She asked.

I nodded. "He wasn't in the den, so I wondered if he needed me to do something."

"Well, he's gone out to get some herbs for leafbare. I think he said he was going to RiverClan for some."

The flash of guilt came again. If I'd been quicker... "He said that you should help with mine and Tawnypaw's duties. Seeing as she's gone to have a nap, you can help me with the nursery. Sugarbreeze is complaining about the damp of her nest, so it must be pretty bad."

I nodded, and went to the boring task of collecting new moss for Sugarbreeze.


End file.
